1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device holder to be installed in a vehicle for holding a mobile electronics device such as an entertainment, communication, data-processing, or information device.
2. Background Art
Mobile electronics devices such as telephones, navigation systems, entertainment devices, and data-processing devices are finding increasing use in vehicles as an alternative to permanently installed devices. Advantages of mobile devices include users being able to use the devices while in and out of vehicles and outdated devices may be replaced by new devices without complicated vehicle installation operations.
A device holder holds a mobile device inserted therein. The holder is installed in a vehicle to mechanically connect the device held in the holder to the vehicle. The device may be electrically connected via cables to a power network or other devices of the vehicle. For example, a mobile telephone held in a holder installed in a vehicle may be electrically connected to a hands-free device installed in the vehicle. One type of holder is installed in a vehicle by being attached to the vehicle windshield or dashboard via a suction cup. A second type of holder is installed in a vehicle by being wedged inside ventilation openings of the vehicle passenger compartment. Problems with the second type of holder include air flow being obstructed by either the holder or by the device held in the holder and the cables being exposed.
A problem with typical holders installed in vehicles include the following. Such holders may be perceived as being recognizable retrofitted accessories. Such holders which are to be attached to the dashboard do not match the design of the dashboard. Guiding cables from a mobile device held in such a holder to vehicle-side connection points is sometimes problematic as the cables may have to be attached to the holder and/or the dashboard.
In order to prevent the risk of theft of a mobile device mounted in a device holder in a vehicle that is parked, a vehicle operator usually removes the device from the holder and then stows or carries away the device. However, simply removing the device is not a sufficient deterrent to break-ins because a thief noticing from the outside that the holder is in the vehicle may assume that a device to be held by the holder has merely been removed from the holder but is still located in the vehicle such as in the glove compartment.